


Kinstones

by Skysquid22



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Soulmate AU where people have marks on their body that is half of a puzzle piece. The puzzle is complete once you and your soulmate touch.(Kinda crap summary, forgive me.)





	Kinstones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda/images/e/ea/Fused_Kinstone.png/revision/latest?cb=20091002232932
> 
> So when I say Kinstones this is what I mean. Yes I did steal this from Legend of Zelda Minish Cap. I did not proofread this so this is going to be pretty bad. Ah well. 
> 
> ENJOY MAGGIE! THIS IS FOR YOUUUUUU!!!
> 
> Also I set this when they first met, so that might explain why they're acting the way they are. Unfamiliar with each other.

Sonny was always fascinated by soulmates.

Even before he got his mark on his 18th birthday he read all the books in the library and would be the only one out of his siblings to willingly sit and listen to all his family members talk about their kinstones.

He learned a lot of information during that time. When you turn 18 there’s a chance you get a mark somewhere on your skin, dictating your soulmate has been chosen. This only happens if you are the younger one, then when you get yours, your soulmate finally get theirs too. And if you don’t get a mark you may never be destined for one or its for the above problem. This causes a lot of headaches, if you didn’t get a mark on your 18th you either are destined to never have one or you have to wait until your soulmate becomes of age. 

Being the second youngest he got to witness all his sisters discover their kinstone, or lack of kinstone for Theresa. Gina got hers and despite the fact that no one's even matched up with her crazy shape or that it bonded in the first place she got past it and dated and dated. His younger sister Bella got hers and refused to date anyone until her soulmates touch would bond their kinstones together. 

A unbonded kinstone mark looks like half a puzzle piece, the other half belonging to your soulmate. A dark half circle shaped scar somewhere on your body, just waiting to be completed. His mother has hers on her left hand, an odd wavy pattern. His father has the accompanying piece on the back of his calf. Once a kinstone is bonded the scar appears complete on both persons except not all the way, like it’s about to fuse. 

People had all kinds of shapes for their mark, geometric shapes, random shapes, the shape of an important item in their relationship, etc. He had a simple one, like his mother's, half circle but with two fat teeth off to the side ready and willing to be completed on right hand. 

The only way kinstones would fuse is by touch, and even then, most people don’t feel the tingle of the tattoo completing. Or even get it at all. 

So for years and years he always hoped for a soulmate, but as Carisi grew older the chances of ever finding her was slim. He dated still, with the ones who had bonded but hated their other half regardless, or the many who hasn’t found theirs or won’t ever. Not like Theresa or Gina though, no. Rese dated older, richer, men who were bonded, but didn’t care. Gina stuck with any man who had money and found her fancy. And Bella didn’t date until she had to. 

Sonny was still looking for his ‘one’. Someone older, who would love him with their whole heart and would be sweet and kind and caring. And would want children--hopefully.

\---

Rafael was working in a law office in the Bronx at 28 years old when he felt something funny on his forearm. He scratched at the itch until it stopped fuzzing and went about his day, doing his best to do his job. It was so unoticable that he didn’t remember it until he saw a half circle shaped mark on his inner forearm, one fat tooth stook out the left when he was getting ready for bed.

His immediate thought was, _“Well, my suits would cover this.”_ not, _“I have a soulmate.”_

Though that happened to be his second thought.

A sharp flash of heat stabbed him through the chest. He recognized it as anger. 

_Now?_ He has a soulmate? All those years of petty dating and knowing that he won’t truly love anyone for _this?_ He resigned to the fact he won’t ever have a kinstone for years, almost his entire life really. His father proved that having one wasn’t always so peachy, so frankly he didn’t want one. But still. In college he tried in vain for someone to love him, and he got close with Yelina. 

But she choose her actual soulmate and best friend, Alex. He really couldn’t blame her for it. Who wouldn’t want him? Or rather, who wouldn’t want a soulmate? A finished kinstone?

But, now here he was, half naked and fuming all for nought about the life he could’ve had, won’t have and his soulmate out there. Celebrating their 18th birthday. _How charming._

\---

Sonny’s first day at SVU was a bit of a rocky start. His new co-workers seemed to dismiss him and he was tired of being thrown around from borough to borough. Don’t they say 3 times is a pattern? Maybe he should’ve stuck to Homicide.

Although, they do seem nice enough, the Sergeant Benson is a woman of power and he’s glad to work under her. Fin and Amaro just seem like a repeat of all the other detective he’s worked with in past jobs. Rollins is nice though, she’s dismissive too, but she’s kind enough to help him along with the ropes. Even if she reminds him of his sister Theresa at times.

Though the true star of the show is the prosecutor they’ll be working with, Rafael Barba. 

Yes he is a dick, but he looks good while doing so. Barba barely spared him a glance, caught a look at his awful tie and moved on. Strutting around the precinct without a care in the world. His tongue was as sharp as his suit, he pretty quickly snarked back that the detectives and Sonny was their unamused faces. He’s 99% sure that Barba saw them too, but couldn’t give a damn.

He did give a damn about the case though, the passionate speaker was a also a passionate lawyer too.

\---

Benson’s new detective seemed prone to give his opinion and put his foot in his mouth by result. That godawful mustache need to go, he should probably talk to Rollins and ask her if she can convince the rookie to get rid of it. 

Other than that he was unimpressed. Terrible dresser and a terrible accent. He ignored the offered handshake took note of a dark blob on the back of his hand, no doubt his kinstone mark, and moved on. They had a case to win. Hopefully Carisi won’t screw it up.

\---

He got rid of the stache, Bella pointed out that it makes him look like a pornstar which is not something you want when you work Special Victims. He wanted to keep it, made him look a bit older he thought. Again, Bella, the voice of reason said, “Just get rid of it Sonny. Focus on your job and not on trying to impress your soulmate _who you don’t even know._ Maybe go for a beard.”

Anyway.

A few days after the stache was gone, he was in Barba’s fancy office discussing the case with him and Rollins. 

Back and forth, back and forth. Barba seemed to care more if it held up in court which was understandable as a Fordham law student. Though that wasn’t up to par with Harvard if Amanda was correct that Rafael had gone there. Still he voiced his opinion and was promptly shut down by the true lawyer.

Rollins shook her head and left. As she was holding the door Barba asked to speak with him for a moment. From her stance at the doorway she told Carisi to clock out since it was late. “You sure?”

“Yeah don’t worry,” She said with a sweet southern smile, “I’ll tell Liv. Have fun with Barba.” Amanda closed the door before either one of the men could utter a word out.

After the door closed Sonny heard a ‘click’, turning he found Barba with his suit case ready to leave. “Walk me out Detective?”

Sonny--still afraid of screwing things up by talking--followed silently though the courthouse.

Barba didn’t say much. It was only constructive criticisms at most. He cut himself off mid sentence when Carisi unconsciously laid a hand on his upper back. Immediately Sonny pulled back and rushed out to say, “Sorry, kind of an reaction there, I do it all the time to my sisters I guess I do it to other people too--”

“It’s fine.” Barba said softly. Sonny really looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. Who was here to argue with the great Rafael Barba. The man just continued down the steps with a short, “See you tomorrow, Detective.”

God, why did he do that? He was barely gaining any trust or any type of relationship with the man and now he had to take 10 steps back. He chastised himself as he scratched at his hand. He just needed to go home for now.

\--

_No._ It… couldn’t be. Could it? _No._

The memory of himself, 28 and miserable once again in his life standing in front of a mirror looking at his kinstone mark. Only now, at 46 was he suddenly miserable again, standing in front of a mirror looking at his kinstone mark. Only now it was complete. A thin line was between the two kinstones, still outlining them. 

The last person he touched was Carisi, but then again he just noticed that the mark was finished. Perhaps sometime during the day he touched a new person? No that wasn’t--Has he never touched Carisi? Scanning his mind he can’t remember. He’ll just have to check his kinstone, he never paid attention to it before. Wasn’t on his hand or something?

Damn it all to hell. 

\--

Sonny couldn’t sleep. How could he? His kinstone was finished. By some miracle the other half was settled right there, next his own kinstone. What new person did he touch today? It was on his hand so it’s fairly obvious to see. He’s fairly sure it normal earlier today, what happened?

Well, he knows what he wished would happen. Though there _is_ a possibility. No that’s a bit too farfetched. Carmen? No, he didn’t shake her hand or anything. But, he must’ve touched Barba when they first met. There’s only one way, to see his kinstone. God knows how he’s going to do _that._

He flipped over onto his stomach. This was the second time thoughts of Barba kept him awake. Christ, and it’s only been a week.

\--

If Sonny has learned anything from his time working in the other boroughs it’s that coffee is the quickest way to a cop’s heart. And based on the short interactions he’s had with Barba, it might be the way to the ADA’s cold heart.

According to Fin, he’s going to stop by to visit Benson for a bit, so Sonny grabs coffees for everyone as well. Luckily enough soon as he’s placing down coffee's for grateful detectives the prosecutor himself waltzes in on his phone half paying attention. “Hey, counselor.” Carisi shakily asks.

Bright oddly doe like eyes tear away from his screen and look at him with an unreadable expression. The green eyes snap to the outstretched coffee in his hand and then to his right hand. Sonny’s throat suddenly feels dry, Barba noticed that his hand is different. He wasn’t doing too bad of a job hiding his hand from his co-workers (not like they’d really care but).

“Carisi. Follow me.” Rafael glances at Sonny’s face for split second before rushing ahead towards one of the interrogation rooms, pocketing his phone as he strides along.

Unsure and terrified to move he decides to set the extra coffee on Rollins’ desk despite the fact she’s enjoying her’s as he slowly withers.

Horse whispering she says, “I’ll make sure to tell your family that you love them.” He chuckles even though he feels like throwing up. 

Timidly he follows Barba into interview 1, dreading the outcome. He has no idea what to expect.

The ADA stares into his eyes soon as he enters and shuts the door.

“So it’s you.”

Okay that wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. 

Barba nods down to his hand. Carisi pulls it up toward his chest. “I’m sorry.”

A pitiful look crosses his face. “Don’t be, this isn’t your fault.” He says softly.

“Where’s your mark…?” Sure it might be a risky question, considering it can almost be anywhere, but he does know that Barba will decline if he so chooses. 

That doesn’t happen.

Pushing away from the metal table he sheds off his coat and jacket in one motion, he can tell he’s being watched and puts on a show for it, by showing off and gesturing slightly with his movements. He slowly-- _teases_ open his cuff and rolls up his crisp white shirt. Revealing a circle shapes mark. A jagged line cut into it though and upon stepping closer to look at it, it’s the same mark on his hand.

Sonny really wants to think where to move on from here, but all he can see are _his forearms._

“We’ll have to disclose, but we are just working together, I honestly don’t think I’ll be that much of a problem. Now, the real question here is do you want a relationship? I personally don’t care for one and I am _not_ willing to be an experiment.”

“Uh. I’m sorry. I---I don’t know what to say.”

“Look I know we’re soulmates and all, but we don’t have to have a relationship. We can work towards one if you really try, but I should let you know that I’m not looking for one.”

“Oh, okay.”

Barba rolled down his sleeves a lot slower now, lost in thought. Buttoning back up and grabbing his coat and jacket he saddled beside him looking at his strained face.

“Prove me wrong.” Rafael whispered, so quietly that Sonny might have thought it up.


End file.
